


温泉

by nxqw



Category: nxqw
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxqw/pseuds/nxqw





	温泉

最近天气变化多端，一会冷一会热。弄的王圆的感冒一直没好全。这天小情侣好不容易都凑在北京，王菌楷提议说一起去泡温泉，让宝贝的感冒好的快一点。

两个人全副武装来到一家已经提前预定好的私人温泉。这温泉馆私密服务做的极好，两人也没什么可顾忌的就大大方方的换好衣服后来到温泉池边。

小小的温泉池和热气腾腾的水让两人一时间都有点不太适应。这温泉池本来就不大，最多也就能容下三个人。

小空间里让两人呼吸都有点急促，王菌楷三下两下把浴袍脱了只穿着黑色的内裤进了池子，他见王源直勾勾的看着他，便在下水前在王圆嘴边轻轻一啄笑着说:“你老公身材不错哈。”

“切，我也好，不信你看。”王圆说完大义凛然般的把衣服解开，露出白嫩的胸膛还不忘挺了挺胸前焉着的红樱桃。红着脸穿着和王菌楷一样的内裤也下了温泉池。

小别胜新婚。两个血气方刚的小情侣这么久不见，不做些什么那岂不是浪费了。

雾蒙蒙的温泉池，看不太清楚对方的脸。王圆闭着眼睛把头靠在王菌楷的肩膀上。

谁知王菌楷的手慢慢攀上了自己的腰，王圆猛的睁眼转头看向王菌楷。哪知他也正在看着自己，两人距离不近不远，无论谁再向前一步双唇就能紧紧贴在一起。

若是平时，王菌楷早就扑了上来，可这几天王圆上节目压力大，想他也想的紧，没多犹豫就直接把双唇送了上去，轻咬着王菌楷的下唇。

“宝宝，你在撩我。”

唇齿之间的缠绵大概是情侣表达感情最直接的方式了。

气温逐渐上升，王圆全身泛粉连鼻尖和眼底也是白里透粉。王菌楷扳开王圆的双腿把自己的腰挤了进去，两只手顺着大腿内侧在臀瓣边徘徊，慢慢伸进贴着蜜臀的内裤边缘。

“宝宝，我们把内裤脱下来泡吧”

“王菌楷，要做回去再做”

“圆圆，我想要你”

说罢拉着内裤的边缘退了下去，攥着王圆细细的脚踝，勾在自己的腰上，一只手搂着宝贝的腰，一只手开始上下撸动王圆的性器。

或许是因为温泉池里本来就有点呼吸不过来也或许是最脆弱的东西在王菌楷的掌心，王圆仰着脖子大口大口的呼吸，把胸前的已经立起来的两颗小果子迫不及待的往王菌楷嘴里送。

温泉池里放了一些药包和玫瑰花瓣，温泉水的触感要比平时的水更加顺滑。变成了天然的润滑剂。

“菌楷，别弄了嗯……要射了”说完就感觉到王菌楷真的不弄了，从前面转战到了后面，两根手指在后穴里认真的开拓，不一会就感觉到了小穴里肠液和穴口的温泉水融在一起，接着就是穴口没有规律的收缩。

“宝宝，腿再打开一点，这样会弄疼你的”

“嗯…唔王菌楷你进来啊……”

雾气和情欲充满了整个温泉池，一时间只剩温泉换水时的咕嘟咕嘟和囊袋拍打在臀瓣上啪啪的声音。

因为水的推力赶不上两人抽插的速度，每次当王菌楷顶到深处准备退出来的时候，温泉的推力将他的阴茎又会向里推几寸。肠道因为还没来得及适应开始快速的收缩，爽的王菌楷头皮发麻。揉着王圆臀瓣一边加快速度一边低声说:“宝宝，你真的好会夹。”

被操熟了的王圆全身软成一滩水仿佛要和温泉融为一体，所有的焦点都在两个人的交合处，温热的温泉水随着操弄，一点一点的推进肠道，湿的不行。他只有用尽力气勾住王菌楷的腰，生怕一个不小心就会滑下去。

王菌楷朝着宝贝身体里的敏感处顶弄，那个位置不仅王圆爽他也爽。王圆搂着他的脖子被顶的一上一下，带着哭腔一会喊太深了一会喊不要了。

后穴的一阵猛烈的收缩，王菌楷知道王圆要射了，可临门一脚。抱起来把王圆转了个方向放在温泉台边上，自己也坐了上去，两人脱离了水的浮力突然都有一种失重感。

王菌楷来不及多想，把王圆的双腿挂在臂弯，龟头对着被干的翻着粉肉的穴口一下插到了最深，仿佛要把粗大的阴茎和饱满的囊袋一同插进小穴，一只手撸动宝贝的已经硬了半天的性器。

王圆被这突然的一下慌了神，脊背接触了冰凉的地板，和下身的炙热来了个鲜明的对比。阴茎抖了两下低声叫了几句菌楷，就射在了小腹和王菌楷的手上。王菌楷抬手舔了舔白浊说:“宝宝真甜，好像是玫瑰花味的呢”

“呜呜王菌楷，你别说了”

王菌楷见王圆已经射了，便按着王圆的腰狠狠地操干了几十下，射在了王圆的体内。滚烫的精液让王圆不由自主的缩紧了穴口。

没想到王菌楷竟得寸进尺的拍拍他的屁股说:“宝贝这里没办法清理，夹紧，等会回去一滴都不能少哦。”

好好的温泉没泡成，回去清理的时候又被压在浴室做了一次。王圆因为这个生了王菌楷好几天的气。


End file.
